Secret Admirer
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: Kurt receives an email from a secret admirer, which he shows to Jeff who figures out who the secret admirer is and with Nick's help tries to get the secret admirer to reveal themselves to Kurt, but will it lead to happiness and smiles or anger and tears, love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He finished reading the email he had written he had read it over and over again getting more and more nervous about sending it every time he did, and by the time he read it for the last time he was talking himself out of sending it when one of his friends came in to the library so he hit send before they could see it and before he changed his mind again.

Kurt was in his dorm room doing homework when he was alerted to a new email, he decided to take a break from the book report he was writing and check it, he didn't recognise the email address it was sent from so he openned it to if the person had signed it.

**From: **_**my_heart_and_soul_to_you_Belong_Always **_

**Subject: **_**none**_

_**Beautiful, talented, perfect Kurt,**_

_**Looking into your eyes is like looking into the occean, deep vast and blue. All other beauty fades to nothing in comparrison, in your eyes and your beauty I could happily become lost and willingly drown. Never ever change a single thing about yourself, you are perfect just as you are. Existing and breathing for me did not truly occur until there was you. 3**_

_**One day I will reveal myself to you in person for now though I will continue to admire you from afar, but until then my Blackbird, as my email addess states my heart & soul to you Belong Always 3**_

Kurt was in shock and kept reading and re-reading the email, and didn't hear the knock on his dorm room door or when it opened and Jeff walked in.

"Hey Kurt" no response,

"Kurt?" still no response, so Jeff walked over to his friend and put his hand on the other boys shoulder, startling him and causing him to jump.

"Hey sorry to scare you I knocked and I did call to you twice but you didn't answer, everything okay?" Jeff asked worriedly,

"Hey Jeff, don't worry about it I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts, I'm fine honestly" Kurt replied,

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Jeff I'm fine just a little surprised, I received an email and I'm not sure what to make of it"

"Want to tell me about it?" Jeff asked worriedly,

"Hmmm here read it, I really don't know what to think" Kurt replied handing over his laptop to him.

Jeff read it, and the worry etched in his face and mind started to melt away,

"You have a secret admirer Kurt, and I'm just wondering if they put clues in the email to try and tell you who they are, because they say they will reveal themselves to you in person, but it sounds to me like they had already tried in someway to tell you who they are, did you see any clues?"

"Ummm no I don't think so, I didn't really notice anything" Kurt replied,

"Can I get a print out so that I can read it and see if I can find anything in the email to give us a clue as to who it could be?" Jeff asked,

"Yeah sure" Kurt said and printed accidentally on purpose he printed two copies, he gave one to Jeff and then pretended to throw the other away, knowing as soon as Jeff left his dorm he would take it and put it in his journal, because hey it's not everyday a guy gets a secret admirer.

Jeff started reading the printed copy of the email, and suddenly spoke up,

"It's a guy and he attends Dalton, and he is quite possibly a Warbler"

"How did you come up with that? I couldn't figure anything out from the email" Kurt replied,

"Because look here he called you BLACKBIRD, and you sang the Beatles blackbird in Warbler rehearsals this week" Jeff told him and pointed out where the sender had called Kurt Blackbird at the end of the email, on the print out.

"Oh, but that could just be a coincidence" Kurt told him,

"I doubt it Kurt, I have to go meet Nick can I take this with me and keep looking for clues?" Jeff asked although he had found all the clues he needed and he knew exactly who the admirer was, now he just had to speak to the admirer and get him to come clean.

**Authors Note: Can you see the clues to who the secret admirer is? Let me know what you think the clues are and who you think it is... and I'll upload the second chapter and reveal all in a few days x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: - Well here is the answer to the question of who the secret admirer is, as promised.**

**Chapter 2**

Jeff found Nick explained what had happened with Kurt and showed him the email print out, pointing out the clues he had found and grabbing a high lighter pen he high lighted the clues.

"The admirer called Kurt Blackbird, which lead me to think it had to be a Warbler because Kurt sang Blackbird this week remember?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I remember, when Pavaroti died" Nick replied,

"Exactly, then I carried on looking for clues to see if I could work out who it is, and there are only four out gay guys other than Kurt in the Warblers, two of them are us, the others are Trent and Blaine, I know it wasn't either of us, so that leaves Blaine and Trent. When I read the last lines that talked about the email address I saw there were two capitols in the sentence and they were in the middle of it, and they are capitols in the email address as well the only ones and they weren't required, so I wondered if maybe they were clues maybe his initials or something? Then when I re-read the email I noticed something else, the first letter of each sentence spelled a name out" Jeff carried on explaining.

"What name did they spell out?" Nick asked,

"B - L - A - I - N - E! and the capitols that I thought might be initials were B and A" Jeff exclaimed excitedly,

"Blaine Anderson!" Nick exclaimed,

"Exactly!" Jeff told him, and then showed him all the things he had high lighted to prove he wasn't joking or making it up.

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do?" Nick suddenly exclaimed,

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked,

"Well we can't tell Kurt, he might think we're playing with his head"

"Hmmm, then we confront Blaine with what we know" Jeff replied giving his friend an assertive nod,

"Okay, let's find out where he is" Nick agreed picking up his cell phone from his night stand.

_"Hey Anderson, where are you? Need to chat - N&J : )"_

_"Just left the library taking my stuff back to my dorm then going to see Kurt, is it important? - B : )"_

_"Very so come see us first! - N&J : )"_

_"Okay see you soon I'm down stairs now - B : )"_

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door,

"Come in!" they both called, and the door opened to reveal Blaine,

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked as he came into the room,

"We know about the email you sent to Kurt" Jeff told him getting straight to the point,

Blaine looked at them dumb struck for a few seconds before he replied "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't know what we're talking about?Jeff show him the proof we have" Nick said incredulously.

Jeff took the print out and showed it to Blaine, who gulped and looked shocked and embarrassed,

"How did you get that?" Blaine stuttered,

"Kurt, he showed me it because he wasn't sure if it was genuine and I think he was a little nervous because of everything he's been through, not that he admitted it" Jeff explained,

"Oh, does... does he know that it was me too?" Blaine asked,

"No Jeff figured it out from the print out and showed it to me, Kurt doesn't know anything and we don't think he should work it out for himself, he may be hurt if he does because he might think it's a joke, and we're not going to tell him, but we think YOU should" Nick told him adding extra emphasis to the you, causing Blaine gulp again and his eyes to widen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys I think I have an idea so that I can spend some time with Kurt and hopefully tell him how I feel" Blaine told Nick and Jeff the next day when he saw them at the breakfast table, the two boys looked at each other before Nick replied,

"Really what is it?"

"Well I need the help of all the other Warblers on this, I'm going to tell the council I am giving up my solo and I want to sing a duet with Kurt, I know he will insist on people auditioning to sing with me but I only wan to do the duet with him, so I need your help to get around all the Warblers to make sure they agree to it so that there won't be auditions" Blaine told them, again Jeff and Nick exchanged looks before Jeff replied,

"We can help get the others to agree to that" then they set off spreading the word quickly and making sure that no-one told Kurt what was going on.

By the time Warbler practice started word had gotten round to all the Warblers (apart from Kurt) and even the council members knew what to expect. After everyone arrived Wes (one of the three council members) addressed Blaine.

"Warbler Blaine, you asked to address an issue to the council?" Blaine then addressed the three council members and the rest of the room.

"I did although it isn't an issue per say, I would like to give up one of my solos at regionals, and would instead like to do a duet... with Kurt"

Kurt was shocked when Blaine said he wanted to give up a solo and was even more surprised when he asked to do a duet with him.

"Wait" Kurt intervened, causing Blaine to turn around to look at him,

"As much as I would like to do a duet with you, I don't think it's fare that I should just get it, I think we should hold auditions" Kurt told him and the council.

Jeff and Nick all gave each other knowing looks because Blaine had known Kurt would do this, Kurt was too busy looking at Blaine to notice them or to notice the smirks on the faces of the council members.

"All right let's hold it to a vote" Wes decided banging his gavel on the desk he was seated at with the other council members,

"All those in favour of a duet, rather than a solo raise their hands" Wes addressed the room, and every hand flew up into the air.

"Okay so thats unanimous, there will now be a duet, now all those in favour of the duet being between Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt raise their hands" and again every hand (apart from Kurt's, since he didn't think it was fare voting on himself) flew up into the air,

"The vote is unanimous, Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt will be singing a duet at regionals" Wes announced and banged his gavel again as the room errupted with cheering and applauding, while Kurt blushed at the attention he was getting while the Warblers congratulated him, not knowing that all of this had been planned.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the Warblers rehearsal when it had been decided that Kurt and Blaine would be singing a duet together at regionals, Kurt was sat in the common room putting the finishing touches to the casket he was making for Pavarotti, when Blaine came in.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Blaine"

"What's that?"

"I'm just finishing decorating Pavarotti's casket"

"Well stop, I think I found the perfect song for our duet and we should practice"

"Do tell"

"Candles by Hey Monday"

"Wow I'm impressed, you're normally so top 40"

"Well I just wanted something a bit more... emotional"

"Why did you pick me to sing this song with?"

"Kurt there is a moment, when you think to yourself oh there you are I've been looking for you forever, when you sang Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me about you, and singing this song is just an excuse to spend more time with you" when Blaine finished his speech he stood and kissed Kurt softly but passionately, and Kurt responded almost immediately kissing him back.

When Blaine pulled back he was a little nervous and embarrassed. "We should practice"

"I thought we were" Kurt replied with a breathless chuckle, and then their lips met again.

"My heart and soul to you belong always" Blaine whispered as they pulled away from each other a second time,

"The email?" Kurt gasped, and Blaine nodded pulling out Jeff's copy of the email that he had asked him for before coming to find Kurt,

"Jeff figured it out from the clues I left in the email, and he confronted me with Nick they told me I had to come clean, I wanted to tell you I was just worried how you would react, because I blew you off when you told me how you felt about me on valentines day" Blaine told him.

"What clues?" Kurt asked, Blaine gave him the copy of the email and let him see the high lighted clues.

"So the clues were the B and A in the email address, which is your initials? The letters at the beginning of each sentence, which spell out your first name and Blackbird because that's the song I sang when you realised how you felt about me? Okay the Blackbird I couldn't have worked out for myself anyway, but the rest why didn't I see it?" Kurt exclaimed after reading it.

"I don't know" Blaine admitted, "but I'm glad you didn't because I got to tell you myself which means you didn't think it was just a horrible joke"

"I'm glad about that too, because I would have thought it was just a horrible joke. So where does this leave us?" Kurt questioned,

"Well Mr Hummel?" Blaine said and kissed him quickly "would you please do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" Blaine asked him sweetly,

Kurt chuckled "yes Mr Anderson I will and the honour would be all mine"

and with that they kissed again.

**The End**


End file.
